The present invention is directed toward a fishing rig and more particularly, a fishing rig generally used for catching big game fish by the method of trolling. Trolling is a method of fishing in which one or more baited fishing lines are pulled through the water pulling bait through the water behind a boat. The bait may be a lure (artificial bait), live bait, dead bait, or any combination thereof. Trolling is commonly used to catch pelagic fish species such as dolphin and mackerel, and is also frequently used to catch saltwater game fish such as marlin, tuna, kingfish, and bluefish, among others.
Despite the general success rate of this fishing method, there are some problems commonly associated with trolling. One such problem is the accumulation of debris on the trolling rig, whether using artificial, live, or dead bait. Because of the attachment designs of known fishing rigs, the hooks and other elements of the trolling rig may protrude from the body of the bait, and it is common that debris such as sea grass, seaweed, and trash may become entangled with the rig. Not only can this debris add weight to the rig and stress to the trolling line, but it can also obscure the bait, hooks, and hook barbs, which may result in a lower catch rate. One commonly used example of such an attachment design is the pin rig. The pin rig includes threading a wire (“pin”) that is attached to a fishing line through the mouth of dead bait. After inserting the pin, the head of the bait is then wrapped with wire both in front of and behind the pin, the pin becoming the point of attachment between the bait and the fishing line. The pin is not “worked in” to the bait, and instead protrudes from the bait. As a result, significant amounts of debris may become attached to the protruding pin as the bait moves through the water.
A further problem associated with trolling is that the trolling method may be hard on the bait attached to the rig, particularly if live or dead bait is used. The constant force of oncoming water as the rig is pulled behind the boat can create a stress point between the rig and the bait. Many of the trolling rigs commonly used do not provide for a method of reinforcement at this point of attachment and, as a result, bait can be ripped from the rig. Not only is the loss of bait economically inefficient, but it may also result in a significantly lower catch rate. Additionally, many common rigs require the use of specialized tools, which may be costly and cumbersome to use.
Finally, trolling requires the fisherman or angler to take several important conditions into consideration. For example, the correct positioning of the hook(s) within the bait is essential to achieve a high or successful catch rate. Specifically, the hooks should be distributed along the length of the bait, and not located only at the point of attachment between the bait and the rig, as is common in the industry. A multiple-hook arrangement may increase the chance that a target species fish find the hook when feeding on the bait. The swimming action of the bait is also important. Bait that “swims” (moves by water currents when pulled through the water) naturally will give the illusion of being a living fish, and will attract more target species. The depth of the water at which bait is trolled is also important, because different species of fish prefer different water depths. Therefore, a rig must be adapted to remain at a desired depth, such as by the addition of weights to the rig or bait.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved trolling rig that results in a high catch rate by avoiding the accumulation of debris as the rig is pulled through the water, by providing a reinforced point of attachment between the rig and the bait, by having an optimal distribution of hooks throughout the bait, by having a natural swim action, by being adapted to maintain at a certain water depth while being pulled through the water, and by reducing the cost and inconvenience of using additional tools.